


Tú con tantas curvas y yo sin frenos

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect.
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El encierro hubiera vuelto loca a Shepard si James Vega, su nuevo guardaespaldas, no hubiera estado allí para distraerla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú con tantas curvas y yo sin frenos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusonceayear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/gifts).



> Situado entre Mass Effect 2 (DLC La Llegada) y el inicio de Mass Effect 3.

Shepard sentía el peso de las esposas en sus muñecas y se preguntaba si aquello era realmente necesario. “Para calmar a los batarianos”, le había dicho Anderson, y ella había asentido como buena soldado que era, sin cuestionar nunca una orden. Sentada en aquel pasillo en penumbra, Shepard esperaba que la llamaran a testificar mientras repasaba una y otra vez lo que había hecho, y por qué lo había hecho; y aunque fuera lo correcto, aunque volviera a hacerlo una y mil veces, el peso de las vidas de miles de batarianos recaía sobre su espalda, haciendo que se encorvara cada vez más en su asiento. Y las esposas eran ya demasiado.

A su lado, de pie como una sombra incansable, se erguía su guardaespaldas, una mole que respondía al nombre de James Vega al que le había tocado la desgracia de hacer de niñera. Desde el día que llegó a Vancouver no se había apartado de su lado ni un minuto, contadas excepciones cuando iba al servicio o le relevaban por la noche. Sólo habían cruzado dos palabras, un formal saludo y nada más, pues Shepard no estaba de ánimo para charlas banales ni preguntas sobre su persona. Si aquél medio hombre medio krogan quería saber cómo la gran comandante Shepard había caído en desgracia tendría que ver los vids, como el resto de la galaxia.

-Comandante Shepard –una voz de mujer la llamó desde la sala. Ahora le tocaría testificar, dando el mismo testimonio que había repetido ya hasta la saciedad, intentando convencer a la Alianza de que lo importante no era ella, sino los segadores, y sabiendo que caería en saco roto. Shepard se irguió, con la cabeza alta, y la sombra de cansancio se borró de su cara. Volvía a ser la comandante e irradiaba temple y seguridad. Su niñera personal le abrió la puerta, y por primera vez en días se dirigió a ella:

-Suerte –le dijo, con un extraño pero gracioso acento hispano. Shepard asintió con la cabeza, y cuando le miró a los ojos no vio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pena o miedo; vio confianza.

**_When I commit to something, I fully commit._ **

El juicio estaba durando demasiado. James, como un león enjaulado, daba vueltas frente a la puerta esperando a que su “tarea” saliera por ella y poder escoltarla nuevamente hacia su habitación. La curiosidad por saber qué ocurría dentro le estaba matando. Quería oír de la boca de la comandante qué había pasado realmente, por qué había volado un sistema batariano al completo sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Y también quería volver a ver a la Shepard que había vislumbrado segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara. La comandante Shepard, primer espectro humano, salvadora de la galaxia y heroína de la humanidad era quien había entrado a esa sala, no la mujer abatida, cansada y sola a la que él había vigilado durante días; y era a esa mujer a la que quería ver salir.

**_Or you could get my name done… somewhere special._ **

-Buenos días, teniente Vega.

-‘Nos días, comandante –saludó él, ahogando un bostezo. A Shepard le gustaba salir a correr por el recinto a primera hora de la mañana, cuando no había nadie que le dedicara miradas curiosas y los susurros no la seguían por doquier. Por desgracia, su acompañante no era admirador de los grandes madrugones, y él consideraba que a las cinco de la mañana aún era de noche, así que no solía despertarse hasta que aterrizaban en las duchas.

Sus intercambios conversacionales habían ido avanzando un poco más desde el día de la vista. Ahora no sólo se saludaban, sino que a veces hablaban del tiempo o comentaban el menú de la cafetería. Shepard aún sonreía al recordar la cara de indignación que había puesto James cuando se enteró de que la mantendrían encerrada en la base hasta nueva orden, lo que la había predispuesto mucho para hablar más con él. Aun así corrían en silencio, concentrados cada uno en sus pensamientos, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la presencia del otro a su lado. Shepard ya se había habituado a la pesada respiración del soldado, tres pasos tras de sí, y al tono jocoso con el que se dirigía a sus compañeros de vez en cuando; pero nunca a ella.

-Creo que hoy hay tortitas para desayunar, comandante –comentó James, cortando repentinamente su silencio. Era la primera vez que hablaban mientras corrían, y James jadeaba ligeramente.

-Ya no soy comandante, teniente. No tiene por qué llamarme así –respondió Shepard. Su voz sonaba fresca, como si sólo estuvieran dando un ligero paseo y no llevaran media hora corriendo a buen trote; y Shepard agradeció internamente aquellas largas mañanas en la Normandía, en las que se ponía a correr por las cubiertas para desesperación de sus camaradas.

-Entonces yo no seré “teniente Vega”, sino sólo James –argumentó él. Shepard contuvo una risa.

-Está bien, James. Vamos a las duchas antes de quedarnos sin sirope de arce para ponerles por encima.

-Tú lo has dicho, comandante –contestó él, jocoso.

Y Shepard no pudo evitar reír de corazón.

**_Maybe I can do that three at a time._ **

James nunca había sido fan de los grandes madrugones. El rendía mejor por la noche, como bien le había hecho saber a la comandante Shepard tras una semana de despertarse al alba. Ella había sonreído, y él había dejado de insistir. Así que ahora se levantaba todavía de noche y salía a correr tres pasos por detrás de la comandante, en una carrera que terminaba en las duchas y en la que Shepard parecía querer quemar algo más que energía matutina.

Apenas hablaban (y menos a esas horas), pero James ya se atrevía a intercambiar algo más que el saludo con ella. Antes la veía como a una heroína de guerra, un modelo a seguir inalcanzable para él; pero el trato diario iba desmitificando a Shepard. No la respetaba menos, desde luego: él siempre la consideraría una heroína, pasara lo que pasara. Pero tras tratar con ella un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que en el fondo era una mujer normal, una soldado tan entregada al cuerpo como él; alguien a quien seguir, no alguien a quien temer.

Las tortitas en la cafetería se acabarían rápido, ¿y qué mejor tema que ese para romper una rutina llena de silencios?

**_Maybe pissing off the giant krogan should wait ‘till we’re out of the shuttle._ **

Con el paso del primer mes, lo que antes eran saludos formales y conversaciones sin importancia se fueron convirtiendo en charlas más amenas, y sin darse cuenta Shepard ya se había acostumbrado a tener a James a su lado. James, por su parte, ya no caminaba tres pasos por detrás de la comandante, sino hombro con hombro, y seguía llamándola como le daba la gana por mucho que esta le repitiera que el título ya no era válido. Ella, aun así, no había vuelto a llamarle “teniente Vega” nunca más.

-James, ¿te apetece que bailemos un rato esta noche? –preguntó Shepard. Estaban en el comedor, sentados uno frente a otro en una de las mesas más alejadas, y James se atragantó con el filete (supuestamente de ternera) que masticaba en aquellos instantes.

-¿Tú sabes bailar, comandante? –preguntó entre toses. Shepard le dirigió una mirada de desdén y prosiguió.

-Hablo de pelear. Hace mucho que no entreno combate cuerpo a cuerpo, me voy a quedar entumecida –explicó. James la miró, con la duda asomando en sus ojos avellana, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Es una lástima; en una pista de baile serías mía de inmediato –tentó James-. Te voy a enseñar a bailar como es debido, comandante –retó. Shepard arqueó una ceja: aquél novato no sabía a quién se enfrentaba.

Horas después se encontraban los dos en una de las salas de combate del área de entrenamiento, con el suelo de tatami y las luces de neón como única compañía. Nadie se había acercado a ellos conforme entraban y cerraban la puerta tras de sí, demasiado asustados como para encarar a la temible comandante Shepard, heroína caída en desgracia.

James se quitó la camiseta y Shepard soltó una risa por lo bajo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, comandante? –tentó James, impregnando su voz de toda la sensualidad de la que fue capaz. Shepard sonrió con malicia.

-Me gustará más cuando lo vea en el suelo, justo debajo de mí –contestó. James tragó saliva, y aquél comentario fue lo último que se dijeron antes de comenzar el baile. Intercambiaban golpes y esquivaban a su rival en una danza tan coordinada que parecía ensayada. Shepard sentía la sangre bombear en sus venas, impulsada por la adrenalina y una emoción largo tiempo olvidada: la emoción del combate. Daba igual lo fuerte que James la golpeara, podía resistirlo todo; y cuando devolvía los golpes estos iban cargados de toda su fuerza, de todo su ser, y de todas las frustraciones y preocupaciones que llevaban atormentándola durante tres años.

Había fuego en la mirada de James cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, una pasión muy similar a la que sentía ella en aquellos instantes. Los tatuajes de James brillaban por el sudor y una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro, manchado de sangre. Pero Shepard no se dejaba distraer por nada, y por cada golpe que James le lanzaba ella respondía con tres. En un momento dado, su rival trastabilló al esquivar una patada y Shepard aprovechó aquél instante para rematar el combate, haciéndole a James una llave que había aprendido hacía muchos años en la Tierra y que dejó a su guardaespaldas tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, gruñendo de dolor y con ella clavándole la rodilla en el pecho.

-Esta visión sí que me gusta –comentó ella, provocándole. James miró a su superior fijamente a los ojos, sonrió y no dijo nada más.

**_Do you hear that hum? Is that just me?_ **

Si James dijera que no había disfrutado con aquel baile, mentiría como un bellaco. Aun habiendo mordido el polvo miserablemente, pelear con Shepard había sido una de las experiencias más excitantes que había vivido en su vida; una que deseaba repetir pronto. Shepard era como una llama que nunca se extinguía, como el fuego griego de los antiguos del que tanto le hablaba su tío, un fuego que ardía incluso por encima del agua. Así era Shepard, y en acción era todavía más caliente.

James mentiría si dijera que no había disfrutado de la derrota, notando su pequeño cuerpo encima y su sonrisa de cansada satisfacción.

James mentiría si dijera que no se moría de ganas por volver a ser el responsable de aquella sonrisa, bailando… o no.

**_The reapers aren’t giving anyone a choice._ **

El comentario del cadete fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Shepard llevaba tres meses bajo arresto, sin más actividad militar que las vistas ocasionales a las que Anderson le obligaba a ir. Comía, entrenaba e incluso dormía por inercia; cada vez más desgastada, cada vez más arisca. Incluso con James estaba a la defensiva, y contestaba sus comentarios y sus bromas con palabras cortantes y fuera de lugar. James no se lo había tenido en cuenta hasta ahora, pues sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Shepard apenas dormía por las noches, y cuando lo hacía no descansaba; algo que era evidente para James cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. La amenaza de los segadores acechaba su mente, y la resignación inicial comenzaba a desvanecerse dando paso a la indignación y la ira que le provocaba la pasividad de la Alianza, que no hacía nada para prepararse ante el inminente holocausto. Todos sus consejos caían en saco roto, y sólo gracias a la mano izquierda de Anderson y a la presencia de James había mantenido la calma.

Hasta aquella mañana, en el comedor. Los soldados ya se habían acostumbrado a verla en las instalaciones, a encontrarse con ella; y el miedo y respeto que le tenían iba desapareciendo, y algunos incluso se atrevían a murmurar en su presencia más alto de lo que el decoro hubiera dictado. Pero aquél cadete…

-¡Oh, no, que me come un segador! –había bromeado, fingiendo que la patata cocida de su plato intentaba atacarle. Sus amigos rieron la gracia y Shepard, en la mesa de al lado, apretó con fuerza los puños.

Si la broma hubiera acabado ahí, Shepard no habría dicho nada.

-Será mejor que aniquile a toda esta gente para detenerlos –continuó el cadete, aplastando sus guisantes. Al instante siguiente, una onda biótica lo elevaba por los aires, haciendo que saliera disparado contra la pared. Shepard, con la mano alzada, refulgía en un furioso tono azul y sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia contenida.

El caos se apoderó del comedor. Los soldados se apartaron de ella, mientras el “bromista” trataba de liberarse de su prisión de energía, atrapado entre ella y la pared a un metro del suelo. El único que se atrevió a acercarse a Shepard fue James.

-Comandante –susurró, poniendo una mano en su hombro y tratando de atraer su mirada. Cuando Shepard clavó sus ojos en él, toda furia pareció disiparse y sin más, soltó el campo biótico que retenía al soldado y salió del comedor sin dar ninguna explicación.

El comedor se sumió en el más absoluto silencio, y sólo James salió tras ella.

**_Now that’s some goddamn balls!_ **

Si Shepard no hubiera hecho callar al cadete, lo habría hecho él. Y el joven soldado no habría salido tan bien parado; aunque ahora tuviera el susto en el cuerpo tras semejante exhibición de fuerza biótica, si hubiera reaccionado él antes no le habría quedado cuerpo, asustado o no. Él no era un hombre muy listo, pero aun así no le entraba en la cabeza cómo semejante idiota había conseguido vivir más allá de los tres años. Por mucho que Shepard estuviera encarcelada, seguía siendo _Shepard_. Un estandarte para la humanidad, una mujer con más coraje y agallas que toda la Alianza junta (incluyéndose a él, y eso ya era mucho decir).

Vio a Shepard salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás. James frunció el ceño; antes de seguirla, tenía un asunto pendiente. Se acercó al soldado, que yacía en el suelo incapaz de levantarse del susto, y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Le sacudió un poco el polvo y se aseguró que Shepard no le había roto nada.

-¿Estás bien, compadre? –preguntó. El otro asintió, incapaz de hablar-. ¿Seguro? ¿Shepard no te ha hecho daño?

-N-No –masculló él. James no sabía si era cierto o si no se atrevía a decir que sí, pero le daba igual: con eso le bastaba. Sin previo aviso, estrelló su puño contra el abdomen de soldado, quien se dobló por la mitad y cayó al suelo, boqueando por oxígeno y tosiendo algo de sangre. James se irguió, mirando desafiante a todos los presentes, y su voz resonó en la sala.

-Esa mujer es la comandante Shepard, imbécil –tronó-. No sólo es mejor persona de lo que tú llegarás a ser jamás, sino que además ha dado su vida por salvar la de todos los presentes; incluido tu patético culo, pendejo. Sin su sacrificio, hoy la mitad de nosotros no estaríamos aquí, y nuestras familias no estarían a salvo en casa. No sois dignos ni de caminar por los mismos pasillos que ella; y si vuestro intelecto reducido no os permite comprender eso, al menos cerrad vuestras bocazas y dejad de insultar a toda la raza humana soltando algo que no debéis.

Sin dejar a nadie decir nada más, salió por la puerta y siguió los pasos de Shepard, apretando el paso tanto como podía sin echar a correr. La puerta de su habitación ya estaba cerrada y James entró sin llamar. Parecía que un tornado hubiera arrasado con el cuarto, y lo primero que escuchó fue el sonido de cristales rotos bajo sus pies. Shepard, tras lo que parecía un holocausto biótico, se encontraba de brazos cruzados frente a la ventana. James no dijo nada; ni del incidente, ni de la habitación ni de nada. Simplemente se colocó tras ella y, pasando sus grandes brazos por su cintura, la abrazó atrayéndola contra su pecho. Shepard se recostó contra él y no dijo nada.

**_Like fish in a barrel!_ **

Las horas pasaban lentas y aburridas para Shepard, quien llevaba días sin salir de su habitación más que para lo imprescindible. E incluso a veces se saltaba la comida con tal de no salir. El motivo era tan ridículo que a Shepard le daba vergüenza incluso pensarlo: el Alto Mando había convocado a James y estaría un tiempo fuera. Un tiempo indeterminado, para más desesperación. Su nueva escolta era un joven soldado tan intimidado por su presencia que ni siquiera era capaz de cuadrarse como era debido, así que Shepard le ahorraba tal angustia siempre que podía optando por quedarse encerrada. Se sentía sola e irritada, sin saber muy bien por qué, y echaba de menos a James y sus bromas, su sonrisa imborrable y su eterno coqueteo.

Así que su arresto domiciliario se había convertido, de motu proprio, en un arresto _habitacional_. Miró por la ventana y el cielo limpio y azul de Canadá le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo tendría su tierra, su mundo, hasta que ese mismo cielo se tiñera de rojo y se convirtiera en la puerta abierta de sus peores pesadillas: los segadores. Porque vendrían, y si no se preparaban no podrían hacer nada por impedir que la raza humana se convirtiera en un mito, algo que los arqueólogos de un nuevo ciclo estudiarían sin saber qué les pasó. Y mientras en los confines del espacio oscuro sus enemigos se preparaban para aniquilar toda civilización conocida ella estaba encerrada en una habitación, cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada.

-Y preocupándome por una estupidez –masculló para sí, y no pudo evitar reír ante su situación. Se rio con todas sus ganas, y las carcajadas le nacían desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-¿Alguien te ha contado un buen chiste, comandante? –preguntó la voz de James a sus espaldas. Shepard dejó de reír, sobresaltada, y se giró para encarar a su interlocutor. Le dio un vuelco al corazón a ver a su niñero plantado frente a sí, con los brazos cruzados sobre su musculado pecho y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, James? –preguntó. Intentó mantener un semblante serio, pero le fue incapaz.

-El suficiente como para pensar que el encierro te está volviendo loca –respondió. Shepard no pudo evitar pensar que, en parte, tenía razón.

-Supongo que el chiste es mi vida ahora mismo –comentó ella, restándole importancia-. El infierno está apunto de desatarse sobre nuestras cabezas y yo me preocupo por nimiedades.

James tuvo el tacto de no preguntar qué nimiedades eran.

-Bueno, comandante, yo sigo preocupándome por la clase de comida que nos ponen y eso no quiere decir que no sea consciente de la inminente guerra –bromeó él-. Aunque debo decir que la comida en esta base es preocupante. Alguien tendría que enseñarles a cocinar unos huevos rancheros estilo _mi abuela_ como dios manda.

-¿Huevos rancheros? –preguntó Shepard. No había oído hablar de esa receta en su vida.

-¡¿No los conoces?! –la cara de James era un poema en el que se mezclaban la sorpresa y la indignación-. Eso tenemos que arreglarlo, comandante. Esta noche no salgas a cenar, que invito yo.

Y sin más salió por la puerta, y la sonrisa que le dedicó antes de cerrar hizo que, por unos instantes, Shepard no se acordara de nada más.

**_Hey! Pervo! Did I just see you staring at my chica’s ass?_ **

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera? James casi había perdido la cuenta. El Alto Mando le había llamado para evaluar la situación con Shepard, y necesitaban su testimonio. Por supuesto, Shepard no estaba enterada de esto y sólo había podido decirle que se iba por una misión durante un tiempo indefinido. Atravesaba los pasillos con la rapidez que podía sin llamar la atención; no quería parecer ansioso. Acababa de aterrizar de vuelta en Vancouver y sólo había pasado por los barracones para dejar el macuto.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta de la comandante el corazón le latía con fuerza; y no precisamente por la carrera hacia allí. Apenas prestó atención al soldado que se apostaba frente a él, a quien despidió con una escueta explicación; y sin llamar a la puerta, como venía siendo su costumbre, entró sin hacer ruido.

Shepard estaba de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana, y su figura delgada y fuerte se recortaba contra la luz del sol canadiense. Reía a carcajada limpia, y James pensó que jamás había escuchado un sonido más hermoso. Se quedó un rato callado, disfrutando del momento, antes de abordarla.

**_Adrenaline is better than oxygen any day._ **

La noche cayó y Shepard jugaba al ajedrez virtual contra una máquina cuando James abrió la puerta de su habitación, y un delicioso aroma a salsa inundó el cuarto haciendo que las tripas de la comandante despertaran repentinamente con un sonoro gruñido.

-¡Será mejor que te dé de comer antes de que me devores, comandante! –se burló James, riendo a carcajadas. Al oírle reír, Shepard pensó que no había escuchado risa más dulce y sincera que la de aquél hombre que, con el tamaño de un krogan, aún tenía alma de niño.

-Eso puedo hacerlo después –Shepard acompañó estas palabras con un rápido guiño mientras iba hacia la mesa, y ahogó una carcajada al ver cómo James estuvo a punto de dejar caer la bolsa en la que llevaba la comida. Dejándolo todo sobre la mesita, James esbozó una sonrisa conquistadora y se recompuso contestando:

-Vas a necesitar un gran apetito entonces, _preciosa_ –puso todo su acento en aquella última palabra, y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Shepard.

-¿Ya no es comandante?

-No siempre –James se encogió de hombros, e inclinándose sobre la comida reveló su contenido: unos deliciosos huevos rancheros que tenían aún mejor pinta que aroma-. Preparados por un servidor especialmente para ti.

-Me siento halagada –comentó ella, sentándose a la mesa.

-Deberías.

Además de los huevos, James había traído varios paquetes de cervezas y lo primero que hizo Shepard fue beberse una entera de golpe. A partir de ahí, la noche sólo pudo mejorar. Comer huevos rancheros con las manos fue más sucio y más delicioso de lo que hubiera podido imaginar; pero había algo en la mirada de James, que no le quitaba ojo de encima, que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Los huevos se terminaron pero no las cervezas, así que mientras hablaban y reían y flirteaban en grandes cantidades siguieron bebiendo. En algún punto de la noche, cuando hacía ya mucho rato que Shepard había pasado de ser “comandante” a ser simplemente “preciosa”, apareció sobre la mesa el tablero de ajedrez y las palabras strip-ajedrez salieron de los labios de uno de ellos sin que nadie hiciera nada por evitarlo.

-Así es más divertido –había dicho James.

Por cada pieza que eliminaban del tablero, una prenda de ropa volaba por los aires y Shepard tenía la ligera sospecha de que James se estaba dejando ganar para desnudarse más deprisa. Aun así, su cerebro embriagado (de alcohol y de James) había cometido los suficientes errores como para dejarla en ropa interior y estaba comenzando a dejar de interesarse por el juego y a prestar más atención al hombre frente a ella. James sonreía al otro lado del tablero, con las mejillas coloreadas por el alcohol y una mirada depredadora en los ojos.

-Jaque –anunció James. Shepard pestañeó, y dirigió una mirada confusa al tablero. ¿En qué momento de sus divagaciones la partida había dado aquel giro?- Y me llevo tu sujetador, _preciosa_.

Shepard gruñó. A la mierda con todo, pensó, dando un manotazo al tablero. Las piezas volaron por la habitación y rebotaron en el suelo, olvidadas, mientras la comandante Shepard, ajena ya a toda precaución, trepó la mesa y situándose frente a James, le atrajo hacia si por la nunca y le dio un beso fuerte, hambriento y pasional. James, sorprendido al principio, se recompuso enseguida y profundizó el beso, añadiendo su propia pasión. Shepard era puro fuego en aquellos instantes, y James era como gasolina, avivándolo. Pronto acabó sentada sobre sus piernas desnudas, nunca sin separar sus labios de los de aquel hombre. Fue un beso largo y lleno de emociones: pasión, lujuria y desesperación. Shepard descargó en él todo el mar de turbulencias que bullían en su interior, todas sus preocupaciones y su sentimiento de impotencia. James, que había estado a su lado los últimos meses haciendo que olvidara el mundo por momentos, se estaba llevando todo aquello con aquel beso y dejaba sólo a Shepard, la mujer.

Cuando James comenzó a morderle el labio inferior Shepard pensó que perdería la cabeza.

**_Tú con tantas curvas y yo sin frenos._ **

Sonrisas fugaces, miradas furtivas y frases cargadas de dobles intenciones; pero de lo que pasó aquella noche no volvieron a hablar. Aun así siguieron hablando de todo siempre que podían, y no fue la última noche que James no volvió a los barracones.


End file.
